1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to attaching devices and, more particularly, to a heat sink installing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In assembling, heat sinks are attached to the electronic devices manually, which often leads to low positioning precision in aligning with the electronic elements to cool them effectively. In addition, the heat sinks are prone to be damaged in assembling due to the thin configuration of the heat sinks, and damaged heat sinks will reduce the efficiency of heat dispersion.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a heat sink installing device providing auxiliary attachment in assembling the heat sinks, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.